heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hybros
Hybros is a player character played by Eubrobricks member JimBee in the Heroica RPG. He is a male imp Rogue and has been a member of Heroica since the game's start. He is mysterious, clever and somewhat wicked, but is also amicable, shy, and unconditional. As an Imp, he is shorter than most of the dimunitve species, standing slightly taller than gnomes but with the physique of a kobold. His appearance is marked by a tall pointy hat, a kerchief covering most of his face, and usually simple clothing such as robes. His weapon of choice is a scythe. Pre-Heroica Little is known about Hybros' past; he appeared on Olegaia some fifty years ago without explanation. To this day he is the only known living specimen of the Imps, although ancient wisdom held by few suggests that the species ran rampant across the globe may thousands of years ago. It is thought that Hybros began his life in the Low Kingdoms and even as far as Mistaria before coming to Uland. His singular purpose as far as he can remember is to find the lost species of the Imps. Through fate or chance, he was driven towards Heroica some time after the Cruel Angel's Thesis. Heroica Hall Pt. 1 Upon arrival to Heroica Hall, Hybros established himself as an inconspicuous and mysterious creature. Unlike most of the other new heroes, he often chose solidarity and silence over socializing with others, which has indicated his awkwardness. It is suggested that he faintly recalled a past of subterranean life, although it is unknown whether or not these are his own real memories. "He didn't actually know much, other than the fact that he came from a land far away, where the sun didn't shine and the plants didn't grow. He remembered that his first years of life were spent in darkness, and couldn't remember when or why he ended up on the surface world. He's been living off of what he can steal and scavenge ever since. He doesn't know his own age, though he estimates that it's been around 50 years since his arrival on the surface world." During his first weeks in Heroica Hybros also displayed some unusual traits, such as an appetite for little but insects and plants, a preference to sleep outdoors, and the ability to see well in the dark. His characteristic chuckle is often mistaken for a cough, perhaps because of his own tendency to find small or peculiar things amusing. He has also presented a thirst for knowledge by his unbounded curiosity, which has sometimes gotten him into trouble because of his tendency to explore without precaution. Quest #2: Looking Through the Wares Hybros' first quest involved a reconnaissance mission for the Hinckwell family, along with several other heroes. Among them, Eric, Lawrence Boomingham and Atramor Gibbin had later become friends of sorts to the Imp. Two elves, Rufindel and Alexis, were also on the quest. After Hybros picked the lock to a Shadeaux warehouse, the party fought through several battles of rats, bats, and guards to find stolen crates from the Ziegfried family. Hybros was not much use in battle until the final encounter with Umbra Shadeaux. The party could not be won over with the young woman's promise of riches in exchange for turning on the Hinckwells, so a battle against time took place. In the last round, Hybros proposed a solution to save the battle or at least save the party from defeat and failing the quest. The plan worked, and Umbra was defeated. Hybros enjoyed the encouragement from his friends Boomingham and Rufindel after the battle. It was after completion of the search of the warehouse that Hybros heard of the pirate Jolly Roger, who would become important in a later quest for the Imp. Hall Pt. 2 After completing his first quest, Hybros became more confident and held a better grasp on what his life was meant to be. He hoped that with more quests he would travel to more places and meet more people, so that he had a better chance of finding what he was looking for. His hope was rekindled after meeting the hero De'kra, who very much resembled Hybros in appearance and mannerisms. The creature, who called himself a 'shade', seemed just as lost as Hybros on Olegaia, and he wondered if the being had any relation to his people. At this point during his time in Heroica, Hybros had grown to be more confident, and began to reach out to his fellow heroes more. Sharing stories and ideas with those around him became more regular. Quest #7: The Arena Category:Heroes Category:PCs